You're Something Else
by x0 steal my heart
Summary: Hermione goes to live at Harry & Ginny's flat for a month. One problem, Ron also lives there. What would happen between Ron and Hermione in a month? Its a bad summary but the story is so much better. My first Fanfic! Please Read and Review!
1. Hermione Comes for a Month

**A/N:** This would be my first ever fanfiction for Ron and Hermione. Please read it and tell me what you think in the Review.  
**Disclaimer:** **I didn't make up these characters**. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1**

Hermione woke up at five in the morning, thanks to the generous light spilling from the curtains. As lovely as the sunshine is, it was as of now, unwanted. Late last night she just arrived at the house. She needed sleep and she needed sleep now. She tried closing her eyes, then after a few minutes, she concluded she couldn't go back to sleep. She groggily looked about the room. It was a pleasant room that made her feel at home. Her eyes stopped on the many pieces of furniture in the room, noticing the obvious feminine touches. That's Ginny for you, she thought endearingly. Though the room looked like a normal, cozy room, it was different. She could feel the difference. She could feel the magic.

Has it been that long? she thought to herself. Has it been so long that magic, which used to feel so harmonizing with me, now feels like something unusual hanging in the air? It had been eight years since she graduated from Hogwarts and eight long years since she set foot in the magical realm. Right after graduating, her parents were concerned that she was making too many friends in a world they had no idea about and not enough in their world; the only world that matter to them.

Hermione blew a stubborn lock of hair off her face.

Well, I was aloof with the muggles, she decided. But still ...  
She was now twenty-five and a famous artist. She got the respect from many muggles. She was then finally able to visit the magical world and her friends. Ginny and Harry gladly offered her to stay at their house. Yes, their house. They've been married for three years already and had an adorable three-year-old son, James. The house also belonged to Ron.

Hermione made an unintelligent noise of annoyance. She pushed herself off her bed and made her way the mirror.

Ron lived with the happy couple and was supposed to come back home that evening. Hermione doubted that he'd be any different from when they were seventeen. Arrogant. Of course, all the young witches thought he was just gorgeous and adorable. Hermione grabbed her brush and stroked her short, smooth, and slightly curly hair. Certainly he was a good-looking young man, she thought as she continued brushing. And .. he had that heart-warming grin, nice lips.

Instantly, she remembered their kiss on their graduation day. It was a kiss that made her knees weak.

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the color rising in her cheeks. She shooked her head as if shaking the thought and color out. She didn't need to remember that. That kiss was unexpected and unwanted and they both knew that.

She doubted that they'd even talk to each other during her month long visit. The only thing they could possibly talk about is art. But even their choice of art is different. She did painting and he did photography.

She had grown into a different person over the past eight years and she knew that the arrogance she found somewhat attractive before, would be frowned upon now.

Hermoine haughtily stood up from the mirror and did her usual morning routine. She was a little hungry so she decided to quietly go down to the kitchen and help herself to a small snack. And since it was early and everyone was probably still sleeping, she stayed it her pajamas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Woo! yeah i know my first chapter is pretty lame but hey im working on it. I promise to bring in Ron in the next chapter! Please review I'll love you crazy! if you do.


	2. A Sisterly Bond

**A/N:** Well I added another chapter to the story. It isnt long but I needed a ginny and hermione sisterly moment. lol. Oh thats sad... I have 52 hits and only 2 people reviewed... well anyways Thank you so much **summerxkiss2 **&& **LittleTom45** you guys honestly rock and I love you like Woah for that lol.x3

**Disclaimer:** **I didn't make up these characters**. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2**

**  
**Hermione hummed softly as she walked down stairs, into the kitchen. As soon as she reached the bottom step she noticed somebody exiting through the front door.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione.

Ginny whirled around in surprised and then walked over to meet her.

"Oh, Hermione. What are you doing up so early in the morning? Aren't you tired?" she asked with a very tiresome voice herself. "Oh, this is so embarrassing. We don't have enough food for tonight's dinner and Harry and I were just about to go out and get some. We were going to take no longer than a couple hours. You were supposed to still be asleep by then and little James isn't an early waker. Besides, if we went later James would be awake and it's just such a difficulty to bring him because he's so restless in the mornings. I'm so sorry to be leaving you like this, but -"

Hermione struggled not to crack a smile, but she didn't succeed. She always thought Ginny looked like a lovely fairy. She had soft, blue eyes that always seemed to show endearment. Her hair was a cut short, curling along her chin and was a reddish blond hue. She still had light freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. And to see this fairy so uncollected and losing her composure was certainly different. Hermione didn't mean to smirk.

"Glad to know my present state is so pleasing to you." said Ginny exasperatedly after seeing Hermione smiling.

Hermione went to her and gave her a hug.

"Did I tell you how much I appreciate you having me here and how much I missed you?" asked Hermione.

"Numerous times."

Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"Then forgive me for repeating myself. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me and I really missed you. You're so lovely Ginny. Growing up with your own family. Just seeing you fret about things mothers fret over is just heartwarming. Kind of makes me jealous."

Ginny smiled and could feel tears building up and laughed. It was true, she was very pleased with her life. "Oh, Hermione, you know Harry and I are more that happy to have you here." she sniffed. "Now, I better go with Harry before it gets too late and before I begin crying."

She gave Hermione a quick hug and hurried out the door.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and tried finding something she could snack on. Maybe, she thought, I can bake something small, like a few cookies and then James and me can share some when he wakes up.

Since magic seemed like the last thing she wanted to use she decided to bring down her radio and bake cookies the old fashion muggle way.

Ron was tired and going home sounded incredibly appealing. He just wanted to lie down on his bed and sleep. The art tour was long and brutal and interesting, but luckily he got to finish it early. Who knew wizards were so interested in art that was used by muggles. Ron was one of the first wizards to take a great liking to photography. He knew the move was kind of risky, but he took it out of his own interest.

Ron quietly walked up the porch and entered into the house. He dropped his luggage onto the couch in the living room. To he took off his coat them rubbed his face. Then he heard music coming from the kitchen. It was a fifties do-wop song that was jumpy and happy.

Right, thought Ron bitterly as he slowly walked to the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were having a guest over for a month. Now I have to come into my own home and walk on eggshells and constantly keep my patience.

He looked through the door and saw the back of a woman. She was a long one, most of her were legs. Yards of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** See what did I tell you. I brought Ron, well sorta did into the story, but I think that Ginny and Hermione needed to have their own private loving sisterly moment lol. PLEASE REVIEW, I love to know what you guys think and if theres any suggestions, I'm sorta lost from here so I'm up for anything.


	3. When Ron Met Hermione Again

**A/N:** I'm back to this story! YAY! lol. While I was on a break from this one I made two shorter stories; It Was Easy to Forget and Becoming a Teaspoon. You know small plots might be bigger someday, but who knows.Heres Chapter Three, please read and review!

* * *

But First Off I want to say thank you to you awesome reviewers you guys rock!

**summerxkiss2:** Thanks for the idea! It really helped me alot! So this chapter is mostly what you got stuck in my head lolx.Thanks for sticking with me!

**Hakkais-gurl3000:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far!

**Anlicia:** Thanks for your support!

**DragonHeartString101:** I'm glad you like it so far!

**LittleTom45: **Thanks! This would be my first story so I'm probably going to keep them on the short side for a while. I love that idea tha you gave me. I'll try to bring in a scence like that later on in the story so it all ties in. YES COOKIES FOR BREAKFEAST! If you never had that for breakfeast then wow. lolx. Thanks for sticking with me! you were one of the two first reviewers I've had and your support is highly apprecaited. Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I didn't make up these characters. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

He heard the timer ring and the woman bent over to retrieve what was cooking in the oven. The lady had nice legs, thought Ron.

Hermione turned around and jumped in complete surprise at the sight of Ron leaning at the doorway. Ron was equally surprised at the sight of Hermione, but showed it in the slight rise of his eyebrows.

"Hermione?"

She looked beautiful. She had almond shaped eyes with a hazel color in them. She had a lovely proportioned face and cheekbones. Her hair was up to shoulder length and was curly with a chestnut brown color. And he'd never seen so much of her skin exposed ever. She wore short red shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. So those crazy Hogwart robes were hiding those legs. And he could already suspect she didn't want him here.

"Ron. We weren't expecting you till this evening." said Hermione coolly, hoping she wouldn't show the slightest hint that her heart was beating rapidly and prayed she wouldn't do anything as foolish as blushing. She turned around and walked to the kitchen table and placed the pan of cookies on it.

He was certainly as easy on the eyes as he was before, if not much more. He had piercing blue eyes that looked a bit tired but still held a strong gaze. His hair looked darker, it still had the Weasley signature red hair, but it looked more copper. It was lengthy and was hanging along his ears. At the first moment, she thought his face looked dangerously handsome, like a pirate. But as she turned around from her cookies to face him, he had an attractive face that looked charming and sweet, like a poet. As soon as I'm out of this room, thought Hermione, I'm going to laugh at myself. A man that looks like a pirate, then a poet?  
She walked to the radio and flipped off the switch and walked to Ron.

Hermione put on an act and smiled at him. "Well, there's some cookies on the table if you'd like some. I'm going to go back to my room and get some rest." she said casually.

We haven't seen each other for eight years and she's just going to walk out of the room like we've seen each other millions of times before? wondered Ron with a mixed feeling of annoyance and amusement. Hermione began to walk past him when he grabbed her arm.

"Ron, unhand me." demanded Hermione.

Ron gave a crooked grin. "Hermione..", he said in a tired, low voice, "I come home early in the morning, tired from a three week long tour and I see you home alone, dancing to fifties music in my kitchen while baking cookies in your underwear." His eyes lightened with more entertainment when Hermione glared with anger and her lips began to pout.

"Your sister and Harry will be coming home shortly. And I am not in my underwear." she said, giving a lot effort not to raise her voice. She didn't want to wake up James.

Ron ignored her squirming and continued holding onto her arm.

"Still doesn't answer why you're here. And if it's not underwear then what is it, Slim?"

"They're pajamas." she snapped.

"Oh, well, then, that's different." he replied and smiled down at hjer sizzling eyes.

"Anger becomes you, Mione. And I may have to mention you have the most incredible face I've ever seen." he added easily and enjoyed seeing the anger slowly faze into bewilderment.

"You know, professionally speaking, from one artist to another of course. But I'd like a little explanation just the same."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know I mentioned that Hermione was a famous muggle painter in the First Chapter and that Ron was a muggle photographer in the second chapter so yeah just a recap on that lolx. Oh, that nick name slim, long story on that. My friends from lacorsse called me slim because I'm to them a blonde stick lolx.

Anyways Ron and hermione talk, but theres more to this scence, so this is some-what of a cliff-hanger. Well Please do tell me what you think, I'd love to know what you think of it? Also Check out my other Stories ) and please review!


	4. Come on Baby Just Make Your Move

**A/N:** Its been a while since I've updated this story. I swear to you school and homework is a pain but its worth it I guess.

Well thank you to my lovey reviewers: **summerxkiss2**, **c0lleenx3**, **Santiva Potter**, **stargirl85**, **xox annur xox**, **mylifeisoverVallinsgone**, **Hakkais-gurl3000**, **Anlicia, hermione519**, and **Kachi-nd-Sakra**. You guys honestly rock! Thanks for your support and review, it honestly means alot to me and without you guys I'd probably stop writing this story. So thank you

Anyways Please Read this Chapter and Review please but most of all I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** **I didn't make up these characters**. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 4**

Hermione's stare hardened and met Ron's calm and slightly amused one.

"I'll tell you once you let go of Me." she hissed as she gave a tug at her arm.

"What's wrong with being reasonable and telling me right now?" he asked logically as he tugged back.

"Reasonable?" she spat. "You call grabbing me and manhandling -"

"If you consider this manhandling, then you live a very sheltered life." countered Ron.

Hermione's creamy complexion turning pink. "My life is none of your concern."

"Thank God."

"And stop looking at me like you're thinking about some hilarious joke, with me as the bunt." she added hotly.

Ron gave a chuckle and Hermione silently said an oath. She was annoyed at the chuckle and was even more annoyed that it she found it appealing.  
"You? The bunt of my joke? Of course there nothing funny about this situation." he said with a straight face, but Hermione caught the gleam of merriment in his eyes.

"Ron, let go of me now or, I swear, I give you something to laugh about and push you to the ground!" she said dangerously.

Ron struggled to keep his composure. They both knew that him bursting into a laugh would do him no good. Instead, he pulled Hermione's body to his so that their mouths were only a whisper away. He had the pleasure of seeing Hermione's emotions reflect through her eyes. What was once burning anger, slowly became confusion, then became nervousness.

He flashed an amiable grin, "Well, since you asked so nicely, Hermione..", and released her.

Hermione stared at him, then walked to the table across from the doorway and leaned her back against it to face him. Better keep my distance, she thought to herself.

Ron smiled at the action.

"I'm staying here for a month." she said simply after a few moments of silence. "Just visiting."

So this is the mysterious and insufferable visitor, concluded Ron. Well, at least I'm comfortable enough not to always keep a polite facade when I'm around her. Unfortunately, she's still pretty insufferable.

"Oh, alright." was all Ron said.

"Since telling me a simple answer probably gave you a strained muscle, I thank you." he said coolly.

"I hear you're a muggle painter." Ron continued.

"Yes, I am." Hermione confirmed haughtily.

"Interesting." he said laconically. He gave a slight nod of his head and exited up the stairs.

Hermione stood where she was and sighed wearily. She cursed Ronald Weasley for being aggravating the whole time of their conversation. The arrogant boar. We haven't seen each other for eight years, one would think he'd have more sense than grabbing me. A platonic embrace would've done.

She cursed him again for making her heart race.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I know I know I know. Its not one of my best but this is pretty gosh darn-nit hard to do you know? lolx anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I'd really love it if you Reviewed or check out my other stoies and review them there. ) Thanks for your support and this might be the last update on this chapter for a while... or maybe even sooner, depending on the reviews and support I get from you guys !

**x0 steal my heart**


	5. What A Feeling In My Soul

**A/N:** Wow its been almost two months since I've last updated this story. I've been so busy with sports and schoolwork now a days I just couldn't think of a new idea for this one. Sorry for the lack of updation, but I've written a new chapter!  
So here it is. I hope you all enjoy it!

To you Awesome reviewers thanks for the encouragement: **summerxkiss2**,** c0lleenx3**,** AshAnana**, **life2me**, **Funky-Princess**,** KatrionaEleanora**,** Anlicia**,and **xD R a i D e e XD**

**Disclaimer:** **I didn't make up these characters**. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------**  
Chapter 5**

That night, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and James ate dinner in the cozy kitchen room by a fire. Harry and Ginny began most of the conversations and laughed together. Hermione grinned along, enjoying the sight of the couple's happiness. She pushed aside the fact that someone sitting at the table was making her agitated. I wonder what Ginny would think if she found out that her best friend and brother were grappling in this very room, thought Hermione as she ate quietly.

Ron knew that he shouldn't look at Hermione at the table. For one thing, she might overreact again and throw daggers with her eyes. And another reason was because if he looked at her for more than a second, Ginny might get a ridiculous idea planted in her head and play matchmaker.

Ginny eyed Hermione and Ron avoiding each other's stare. I hope they won't be like this for a month, she thought sadly. The whole house will be full of tension. Not to mention they're two on the most stubborn people of the face of the Earth.  
Ginny sighed.

"James, darling, eat your cauliflower."

Hermione looked at James. She already knew that James would break hearts when he was older. He had Harry's jet black and unruly hair. He had adorable round eyes, a color of the ocean, a blue-green. He also had his mother's share of freckles.

Hermione gave a genuine smile when James made a face of disgust at his mother's request. "I want to eat the cookies Hermione made."

Harry grinned. "Well," he began as picked up one of James' cauliflower and observed it. "I always thought they looked like shrunken heads."

James eyes went big with excitement. "I'm a cannibal!" he said gleefully and began eating his cauliflower. He turned to his uncle with his mouth full of human heads. "Uncle Ron, aren't you going to eat your cauliflower?"

Hermione watched as Ron cracked a boyish grin and ruffled his nephew's hair. He then picked up his plate and slid his cauliflower on James' plate. "There you go, you little creep." he said endearingly.

Hermione bit a tiny part of her lip, refusing to surrender to a smile. She looked back at her plate, refusing to be charmed by how Ron was so sweet to his nephew.

Ginny saw the Hermione authentic smile forming and noticed that she forced it down. She looked quickly to Harry who was looking right back at her knowingly. They smiled secretively to each other, reading each other's mind perfectly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** And thats a wrap for Chapter 5. I'm working on chapter 6. I have a really cute idea running around my head soo I hope you all stick around to read that one. Its just going to be ever so adorable. I promise you that much. Well please read and review. It encourages me to continue writing this story.


	6. And I Don't Want To Fall To Pieces

**A/N:** A much faster updation than the last, since you guys are just awesome and encouraged me to write and think faster lolx. Anyways heres Chapter Six. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review to tell me what you think of this one. Its a bit different that the rest but this was just a cute idea running around in my head.

* * *

To you Awesome reviewers thank you ever so much for the ecouragement:

**BEV Granger711 **-- Thanks for the compliment. I try to stay in cannon as much as possible when I write. I just love the real ordeal between them. lolx I know, what would the world do without Ron and Hermione at least having an arguement with one another? Yeah me too, I think that Harry and Ginny made a great couple.

**Wet Water Witch **-- Thank You! Really thank you, that means ever so much to me. -**smiles**- Thank you for the compliments as well. I'm glad you liked it so much, that really makes me want to continue writing this story!

**ErikandChristine **-- Thank you and yes I shall with everyones encouragement and support!

**Santiva Potter** -- Hmm maybe -**winks**- lolx. You'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thank you and yes I do agree with you. Whats a cannibal you ask? Well its one that eats meat alot. lolx That wonderful idea came from me babysitting. Little kids are just awesome like that. Thanks again and I shall keep going with everyones encouragement and support!

**Zorroc **-- Thank you and yes I shall everyones encouragement and support!

**Funky-Princess **-- Thank you and I'll try to post fast enough so I can keep up with you guys!

**summerxkiss2** -- Thanks, I thought it was cute too. -**smiles**- Yes I'll try to update as soon as I can!

**felicitousmomento **-- Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks for your support and engouragement!

**druccillamalfoyrox **-- Thank you, I will try to do it as soon as possible! I promomise on that so theres no need to cry and beg lolx. Just glad that you enjoyed it so much!

**XD R a i D e e XD **-- Thanks and I shall do it as soon as I possibly can!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** **I didn't make up these characters**. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone. So don't sue me for the fact I said I don't own them, just the little lovely plot that I put them into!  
-----------------------------------------------------------**  
Chapter 6**

****

Hermione woke up at seven in the morning. She stared at the ceiling. It had already been five days since she'd arrived at the house. Those days had been spent mostly with Ginny. Hermione loved talking to her and it was great catching up. She spoke with Harry about the affairs in the muggle world and he caught her up with the events in the magical world. Ron, however, didn't talk to her so much. He was always busy locked away in the art studio.

We must annoy each other deeply, she thought. That chauvinist pig gets close to me and gives me grins just because he knows it annoys me.

Hermione got up and stared out her window and decided she wanted to paint. She changed into a pale yellow shirt and a pair of baggy, rugged overalls. She opened her luggage and got her paints, paintbrushes, easel, and a blank canvas and went into the back porch. She scooped all her hair into a sloppy ponytail and was a little disappointed when some locks stubbornly fell out of the binding. She drew a vague sketch of a little boy, and then she slowly began to realize that he looked like James. She smiled to herself and continued making sketches before she began to paint.

Ron quietly watched her from the kitchen door, which opened into the porch. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she narrowed her eyes in concentration. He shook his head. He had never thought overalls were so appealing, until now. He quietly walked up from behind her.

"Morning, Slim."

Hermione whirled around in surprise with her paintbrush still in midair. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt that looked expensive and clean denim pants. "Morning." she replied curtly before she turn back to her painting. Ten minutes passed and Hermione knew that Ron was still standing behind her, watching every single detail she did. Now and then, heard him sigh and scoff.

"Would you kindly tell me what you're doing here?" she asked casually without turning to face him.

"Just wanted to see your art. Looks alright." he answered equally. "But, if I were you I would've changed the lighting. You're making James look sadly pale."

Hermione turned around. She was a little surprised to find Ron closer than she expected, but she gave him a stern gaze. "How dare you stand behind me and criticize me and my work."

"It was a suggestion. A suggestion could be taken or left alone as you please." countered Ron with annoyance in his voice.  
"A suggestion my foot. You were brooding over me and observing every single thing I was doing, waiting for me to mess up." she accused.

"Idiot. Are you saying one can't look at something that interests him?" He asked smartly.

"Shut up, Ron. You know very well you just wanted to annoy me. I hate it when you annoy me. And I hate your shirt."

"My shirt?"

"Yes," replied Hermione as took a step closer to Ron and lightly patted his collar. She began to enjoy herself. "Your crisp collar here is trying to accentuate how superior you and your art is to me and mine."

Ron muttered an oath as his patience began wearing thin. He eyed Hermione's overalls and hair. "And this is coming from an obvious fashion expert. I suppose you dress like a man because you don't know how to act like a proper woman."  
The comment added to Hermione's temper. "Just because I can stand up for myself instead of swooning to your feet doesn't make me any less of a woman."

Ron grabbed her arms and drew her close to him so that their bodies pressed together. He watched the temper deepen into confusion. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Testing your theory." He looked down to her lips. They looked sweet and tempting.

The next thing he knew, he was landing on his butt four feet away.

Hermione stood where she was with a smug look on her face. "I think I'm going to go inside the house." And began to walk past Ron.

He snaked his hand around her ankle, bringing Hermione down with him. "You oaf." she scowled as she flipped her hair out of her eyes.

Ron grinned and tucked a finger under her chin. "Consider ourselves even. I don't know why I shouldn't just straggle you. For the life of me I don't know why I'm being reasonable with you."

"You're lucky, because if I were a man -"

"This wouldn't be half as fun." He finished before he brought down his lips to hers.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So this one was a bit more well fluffy. lolx Anyways please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I shall be thinking / working on chapter Seven in the meantime.


	7. Drive Me Crazy

**A/N:** Okay It's been a while and I promised you guys that I'd update as much as I can. Well I've gotten it with some help of some people. Thanks guys, anyways back to the story, I hope you all enjoy and please read and review towards the end.

**And Now A Special Thanks To You Guys, The reviewers of the last chaper: **summerxkiss2, druccillamalfoyrox, Druccilla Funky-Princes, iluvfiction, EraTomo, pUrple cRUsh, ron-and-hermione-4-eva93, rockerchick224, ErikandChristine, Zarroc, felicitousmomento, hogwartsgirl52, Santiva Potter, and c0lleenx3

**Disclaimer:** You know the same old thing, I don't own anything but the lovely little plot. J. K. Rowling is the genious mastermind at work here, I'm just using her idea in my plot.

**-----------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7**

Hermione first gave a gasp of astonishment, but then it slowly fazed into a sigh. She tried to push Ron away and placed her hands on his shoulders, but they suddenly became limp and lay weakly around his neck.

Ron was a bit taken back by what he just did as well. He didn't mean to kiss her. He just wanted to get close enough to annoy her. As the kiss deepened, he knew he was glad he did the spontaneous action.

Hermione heard footsteps coming through the kitchen and heard someone open the porch door. She finally gathered the sense to push Ron away, though the movement barely got him a few inches from her face. She felt her face burn before she looked up to find Harry looking down at them.

Surprise came across his face before amusement registered. He struggled to keep a laugh down.

"Oh sorry. I was reading the paper in the living room and I heard you two yelling. Of course, I wasn't too worried, because your fights become a daily essential. I'd actually be worried if you didn't fight." add Harry as he nervously scratched his head.

Ron propped up an elbow and rested his chin in his hand, looking bored. Hermione tried to avoid further embarrassing herself by trying to add distance from Ron, but he had his other arm secure around her waist.

Harry continued. "But then of course I heard a couple loud thumps on the ground, then silence. Those noises in that sequence is a bit concerning. But it looks like nothing's the matter," Harry began to turn back to house. "I'll just head back to my reading and you two ..ah..try not to hurt yourselves." He finally gave in to a grin as Hermione's eyes widen.

"No Harry, please." she said mortified. "Well, you see I was just painting a portrait of James and then _Ron_," she added a bit of emphasis of annoyance at the name. "gave some unwanted criticism and well.." she didn't know how to explain the rest. She stared at Ron for help, but he just stared blankly back. "Ronald! Tell him!"

Ron sighed. He released Hermione from his arm and sat up straight. "Alright. Get out, Harry. You're always butting into things." he said wearily.

Harry saw the gleam of mischief in Ron's eyes and laughed. He raised his hands in mock surrender and walked back into the house.  
Hermione watched Harry as he opened the door and left.

"Ron! How can you make Harry think what he wants to think? Why didn't you tell him what happened?"

"We were kissing, weren't we? Harry's a smart guy, the explanation was right there on the floor." he countered

"I didn't not kiss you. You kissed me! How dare you kiss me." she snapped back. She quickly rose and began to stride into the house, but Ron was quicker and encircled his hand around her wrist.

"Let go of me, you brute."

"How dare I kiss you?" he gave a cold chuckle. "Well, you didn't seem to object a few moments ago. What if I kissed you again right now? I bet you wouldn't argue. You're just mad because you were caught kissing me."

Hermione eyed him angrily. She was upset at the accusation, and scared by the fact that it was true.

Ron saw that she was frightened. He cursed softly to himself and released her. He walked to the porch and looked out into the open sky.

Hermione wanted to go over to him, but she quickly dismissed the thought and walked into the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Cute was this not? lolx Anyways, I hope you all enjoied this chapter of the story! -**smiles**- but still yes there was more but we all know how Ron drives Hermione crazy lmaox. I went back and re-read all of my chapters to see if I was missing anything and I realized that I never got the Trio in one chapter together! So here it was. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed. It makes me want to update faster for you guys when you do review and tell me what you think of it!

I also got a couple of emails for you guys, honestly I'm all up for that, got any ideas or want to discuss anything with me feel free to email me. My email is on my profile and please do if you want to. I'd always like talking to other people about this topic. Well thats it please **read and review.** It'll meana lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and See you all next chapter!


	8. Maybe This Guy Is Perfect For You

**A/N:** Guess Whose Back? lolx I know its been what a almost a month since I've updated? Never really go the chance to upload the story until now. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving -**smiles**- ANYWAYS .. onward to the story where I would explain more and reply back to the awesome reviewers. You guys made this all possible and I'll just give you my fee back on your fee back, if that made any sense at all lolx. But please _**read and review**_, but most of all **ENJOY**!  
**Disclaimer:** Must I repeat myself over and over again? I don't claim the characters, just the lovely plot.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"Oh, Hermione, Thank you so much. It's beautiful!" cried Ginny. Hermione grinned nervously and raised a hand to the back of her neck. She was always proud of her art, but she always got a bit embarrassed whenever some one praised her work. She was especially proud of this one she finished of James.

"You're welcome, Ginny." she replied meekly.

"Come along, I'll put it in my little gallery."

Ginny muttered something accompanied with a gentle flick of her wand, and a glossy mahogany frame appeared around the canvas. She then walked to the kitchen and opened a door Hermione always assumed was a pantry.

Ginny hung the painting next to two other pieces Hermione supposed were Ron's work.

"This one was one of Ron's first photographs." said Ginny softly. It was a photo of her kitchen. It looked the same, yet totally different. It was fairly dark except for the sunlight spilling from a window. It looked magical and sacred.

"He got it. He captured it perfectly. The photograph shows how I feel about my kitchen and how I see it. He nailed it dead on."  
Hermione smiled at the affectionate tone in her friend's voice.

"Now this one was a gift for me and Harry." continued Ginny. In the second frame was Harry, Ginny, and James. It was taken on the porch as the sun was setting. The couple were turned away from the camera and they were holding hands behind their backs as if doing it secretly. James had his back to his father's side so that he grinned impishly into the camera.

"Looks like I don't give Ron enough credit." Hermione heard herself mumble.

Ginny smiled and walked to the sink and began to prepare lunch again.

Hermione winced. Harry undoubtedly told his wife about yesterday's incident.

Ginny began cutting some vegetables manually. She stopped hexing the knives into cutting when she almost sent them flying dangerously at her guests a year ago. "You know, you should ask Ron if you could see his studio. It's that small shack-like thing in the backyard. It's quite marvelous."

Hermione walked to the doorway and leaned against it. "Oh, no. I wouldn't want to bother him." Ginny shrugged in reply.

"Besides," muttered Hermione so that no one could hear. "Why would I want to be alone with an arrogant swine?"

"I don't know. I often ask myself why I'd want to be alone with a stubborn, obnoxious brat." answered a quiet voice from behind her. Hermione didn't even bother turning around and instead leaned her head against the doorway until a grinning Ron stepped into view.

Hermione refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scowl and instead sent him a cheery smile.

Ginny turned around and tried not to get so excited at the sight of the two. "Hi Ron. I was just asking Hermione if she'd like to visit your studio."

"I wouldn't mind." he said calmly.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your work."

"I wouldn't mind," he repeated. "Besides, it's not like I work nonstop, Slim."

It was silent for a moment as everyone in the room thought of Hermione and how she was in Hogwarts.

"See, Hermione. Of course Ron wouldn't mind." supported Ginny with her back still to them. "And Ron, where in the world did you get that odd nickname, Slim?"

Hermione whirled her eyes at Ron and mentally pleaded he wouldn't explain the name. Ron met her eyes calmly, but the tips of his mouth slowly curved at how anxious she looked.

"Funny you should ask, Gin..."

"I'll go!" exclaimed Hermione quickly. "I'll go and see your studio!"

"Well, don't sound so obligated, Hermione." said Ron with sarcastic concern and had the pleasure of seeing her eyes narrow.

"I _want_ to go. It would be my pleasure." she said forcefully.

"Alright." agreed Ron affably and twined his fingers with hers. Hermione's heart couldn't help but softened at the action. "Later, Gin. We'll be back a little while later."

Ginny looked out the window and saw them heading out to the studio. She was pleased to see that Hermione didn't pull her hand away from Ron's.

-----------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Now to respond to my awesome reviewers -**smiles**-

You guys honestly rock! Its just wow, you guys seriously inspire me to continue writing this story, even though I hardly have time to with school, work, and sports going on at the moment! Thanks for everything!

**EraTomo** - Aw thanks! lolx I'd probably do that too, scream 'RAPE!' if that were to happen to me, but as you can tell, I have other plans coming up for those two...

**ErikandChristine** - Thanks I hope you enjoyed this one as well, I do hope that you also keep on reading!

**Zarroc** - I'm sorry my chapters aren't long enough, I'm working on how I can do that since I'm pretty new at this, thanks for your encouragement though!

**c0lleenx3** - lolx thanks for reviewing! I shall continue to keep on writing as son as I can!

**summerxkiss2** - Thanks hun! wow you've been there since the begining and I want to thank you for that! -**smiles**- it was nice talking to you though email by the way!

**rockerchick224** - Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed this! I hope you stick around with it as well! As a matter of fact I did watch it, twice to be honest lolx. Opening night and just a few days ago with some friends of mine.

**XD R a i D e e XD** - Thanksfor sticking around! I shall continue with this story!

**felicitousmomento** - Thanks! I'll try to make them longer, I'll even ask my old english teacher to help me on that one!

**thesongremainsthesame** - Thanks for reading, I do hope that you stick around for the ending! Ron truely is but thats why we all love him. lolx. I'm glad you loved it, I shall keep on writing!

**hogwartsgirl52** - Thank you! I'll try to update faster this time!

**pUrple cRUsh** - haha I'm gladed you thought that last chapter was funny, because it was meant to be! Thanks and I'll try!

**Affoe** - aww thanks!

**Santiva Potter** - AMEN! lolx I totally agree with you. I think that they're both stubborn as a mule, ha! Of course, being a perfect must dawn that on her at some point. Thanks and I'm glad you loved that 'Harry butting into things' moment. They're best mates so I thought that they could kid around with that.

**Teesta** - I updated! lolx

**druccillamalfoyrox** - Aww thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!

**gossipgrl11593** - I'm glad you liked it! I hope you stick around too!

**hEaRtBrOkEn15** - Glad that you loved it! I hope you loved this one as well!

**ralgul** - Thanks for that. Wow and this was my first ever fan-fic here! Thanks ever so much! I love them together too and I hop you stick around for the next chapter and the ending! your the first to notice that i use 'lolx', thats just my version of **l**augh **o**ut **l**oud.

**amylovestakuya** - I'm glad that you loved it so much! It means ever so much to me! I Shall try to finish this! I really do hope you stick around as well to see what happens next!

* * *

**A/N:** Right then, now since I've finshed thanking all those who have reviewed chapter 7, I want to give my note on this chapter lolx. Anyways So what did you all think of it? I thought that it wasnt that bad. Just give some background on Ron's work and such. Oh and that nickname slim is actually my nickname my friend gave me. He says Im as thin as a twig, hence forth the nick name slim came into being. -**rolls eyes**- lolx Well I hope you all enjoyed this, please review on what you thought about this one! Next one should be a great one. I can see the ideas flying around...


	9. I Dare You To Move

**A/N:** This would be my first ever fanfiction for Ron and Hermione. Please read it and tell me what you think in the Review.  
**Disclaimer:** **I didn't make up these characters**. These amazing characters are made up by the genius J.K Rowling, and J.K Rowling alone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

Once they began heading out, they heard the porch door slam and hurried, little footsteps.

"Uncle Ron, wait!"

They turned around to find a head of rebellious black hair bouncing at each step.

James reached Ron and Hermione and eyed their attached hands. He walked over to his uncle and tugged softly at his pants, signaling him to lower down.  
He cupped his hands around Ron's ear and whispered loudly that even Hermione heard him from where she stood.

"Do you think Hermione's pretty?"

Ron grinning and looked up at Hermione. She tried not to smile at the question because she didn't want James to know she was listening.

Ron turned back to his nephew and nodded his head. "Yeah, she's alright."

James gave a toothy grin and cupped his hands to his uncle's ear again. "I think she pretty too."

Hermione bit down her lip. She really wanted to smile at James.

"Okay, okay." began Ron as he rose up again. "Me and Hermione will go somewhere first then I can help you with your flying." Ron looked up at the sky. It was a bit gloomy and gray. "Well, unless it doesn't start raining."

James grinned, pleased that his uncle could remember their deal without him having to be reminded. "Okay, I'll wait inside with mum." and ran back inside.

"He's adorable." sighed Hermione.

"Yeah, he's pretty great." Ron twined hands with her again and began walking to a small shack. When Hermione entered she was stricken with awe. The floor was tiled and on the walls were photographs neatly framed. Across the room was a gigantic window. She bet it would have looked lovely if the sun was shining through it.

She walked silently around the room. There were four desks, all neatly organized and filled with equipment. She passed a door she assumed was the dark room where film was developed.

"I've been using this studio since I began my interest in photography." said Ron, breaking the silence.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to him. She was looking around the studio then stopped to observe intently at a photograph.

"You take pictures of Muggles?"

Ron walked beside her and looked at the picture of a man who was building a road. He looked hot, sweaty, and tired. But he leaned on his shovel and smiled.

"Yeah."

"I like this picture." mutter Hermione. It was really something. "Honesty, determination, sweat. You see it all on his face. You can tell he believes in working hard to pay the bills. And this one -" she continued as she moved over to another frame. It held an old woman and a little girl at a beach. "My first reaction was that it was a cute picture. But it makes me think about how wonderful a new generation could feel. Pure happiness, perhaps?"  
Ron smiled at her.

"And the old woman." continued Hermione, forgetting someone was still standing beside her. "Makes me think about how I'll grow up too, but never too old to dream." Ron knew then and there that the woman next to him was someone distinguished from all the other women he'd met before.

"Muggles are great to photograph." said Ron, finally. "At first, I thought they were feeble creatures because they didn't have magic. But as I began taking their pictures, I noticed they're quite remarkable because they don't use it. They are able to work hard with their hands, blood, tears, and sweat."

Hermione looked up at Ron. "You do good work."

"Thanks."

There was an awkward silence. "We should get going now. You know, lunch will be ready soon." Hermione began to walk past Ron until he stop her by holding her wrist and flashed a wild grin.

"You have a rude habit of walking out on people without a proper excuse." Ron looked at Hermione as he drew her closer to him. "Is it so hard to accept the fact that I may be attracted to you?"

This time Hermione shot a beautiful smile that erased all coherent thoughts from Ron's mind. "Oh, really? How can the great Ronald Weasely ever be interesting in a stubborn, obnoxious brat?"

He pouted his lips and pondered for a moment. "I often asked myself that question. Maybe it's your legs? Or maybe it's the way you pile your hair in a sloppy ponytail. Or maybe it's your incredible eyes that look their best when you're angry. Or maybe it's your unyielding stubbornness." Hermione smiled.  
"Yes," continued Ron. "Upon reflection I think I find your unyielding stubbornness most interesting. Though your legs are somewhere up the list too."

"That's very sweet." replied Hermione with semi-sarcasm.

"Not as smoothly said as you'd like, but it's a compliment the same." He leaned down for a kiss.

Hermione stopped him before their lips touch. " I don't want to."

Ron stared at her for a moment. "Face value, Slim." he announced. "If you're going to lie, at least look like you mean it." He leaned down, and unlike their first kiss, it was short and hard.

Hermione was a bit dizzy by the kiss and she could see Ron was pleased by her reaction. "C'mon. I have to teach an impatient imp to fly a broom." and he threw a friendly arm across her shoulders as he led her out the studio.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** First off I just want to say **I'M SORRY **that I haven't updated this story in such a long time! Honestly, I've been so **busy **with everything else in my life I didn't really have much time for this. Not to mention I had a major **writers block**. So this wasn't the best chapter I've written, but its what I could come up with durring my time off, which was probably more than a few months.

So my **deepest apoligizes **to all the _reviewers_, who had _reviewed _and to those who don't review.

**Feeback **is always nice, and I would love it if you guys were to **support **me and **encouraging **me into keep on writing.


End file.
